1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to generating annotations and associating those annotations with objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In both the paper and digital worlds, many forms of annotation are possible. For example, an annotator can mark-up paper with a red pen, highlight a passage in a textbook to mark progress, put a Post-It™ on a library book, create a web page critiquing someone else's web page, or even add digital editing marks to an electronic document. Examples of other annotation systems are the NotePals system, X Libris, Multivalent Documents (MVD), ComMentor and Microsoft® Word® annotations.